Ruthless asset
by Marleyrockz
Summary: Ronnie and her parents have been surviving on there own for a long time now with her crossbow in hand. Veronica's dad loved fire arms, and her mother just wanted the best for her daughter. Ronnie just wanted to keep her love ones alive and well in this world that went to shit. What happens when they camp and a group of people come walking into her camp site, uninvited?


I looked threw my helmet screen protector that covered my eyes. I smirked to myself under the helmet that covered my whole face till it stopped in front of my neck. I was riding my motorcycle behind my wealthy parents Mercedes with my crossbow slung over my back. It was a great day to be out and about if there wasn't bitters out everywhere. We rode for awhile till we found somewhere safe to camp.

"I searched the land- Nothing is around." My father stated as he had a firm grip on his gun. My mom nodded and got out the foldable cars from the trunk. "This seems easy. Too easy."

"Are you trying to jinx us or trying to get mom go mad?" I shook my head at him. He's been over thinking things a lot. It's understandable but I just wanted to rest for awhile from working so long to stay alive.

"Just maybe the last part." He laughed as he was trying to make a joke. I rolled my eyes before taking the seat next to my mom. I placed my crossbow down in front of me and leaned back in my seat. I felt my mothers hand on mine, so I looked up to her. "Jen, don't start crying."

"I can't help it, Boris." Mom sobbed to dad. I sighed as I knew she was sobbing over me and what was happening in the world. I also knew she was trying to be the best mom she could be because she always wanted to be the best mom in the world and try to give me everything. My mom sobbed louder and I squeezed her small hand in mine. "I wish this world didn't go to crap."

"I think everyone didn't wish this, Mom." I told her as I looked at the dirt. She let go of my hand to get the tents out if the trunk. I looked up at my dad who was getting up to help her. I threw my head back to get up and get my own tent to make for the night. "Now, i really wished that I asked for a secret underground cellar for christmas."

***  
I was now laying in my tent I just made by myself. It was a bit cold but nothing I couldn't handle fir myself. I was laying on my side looking my weapon of arms. My baby, my crossbow. My father always loved weapons of shorts, mostly guns. He started shooting when he was thirteen like me. He always loved the feel of a heavy lethal weapon in his hands, he told me once. He took me out to the range one day and handed me a fully loaded gun saying "This is a gun; You shoot with it." I thought it was cool, so I shot it at the target a few times and found out it wasn't my thing. When I told my dad this, he couldn't believe it. "I don't believe this! You're my child and your going to learn and love a weapon."

At that time I rolled my eyes at him thinking he was joking but he wasn't. He dragged me up front to where all the guns and weapons were hanging. I looked up at one spot and I saw it. I saw it just hanging there, untouched. It was just calling my name so I tugged on my father's arm and pointed at it. "I want that, Dad. That looks like it was made for me." I told him with awe in my tone. I was thirteen years old with no such knowledge what that was or what could it do but I wanted it and I was going to get it. My father snickered at me and I looked up at him with my big blue eyes. "You want a crossbow, don't you sweet pea?" Of course, I wanted it. It was basically calling to me to take it home. I nodded at him vigorously and he got it for me with a grin on his face. After that, the weekends were nothing but shooting and aiming practice fir three whole weeks.

I yawned as I was tired for the night. I closed my eyes but reopening them to hear noises come from the woods. I sprung up grabbing my crossbow in my grasp to hear some faint voices come from the woods. Think they can come into our camp and take all our shit? No, thank you. I slowly opened my tent door to see a few people walking around our camp site but I noticed a hot man with a crossbow on his back. I started to unzip my tent and raise my crossbow up. I stepped out silently and coughed to know that they were found out.

They all turned toward me and stepped back a little. I noticed some reach for there weapons. I looked at all of there shocked faces. I decided to speak up. "What the hell do you think you guys are doing robbing us? Don't you think to knock once and a while?"

"Look, miss. I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone actually made a living here. Please, put your weapon down and talk this out civilly." The man with black hair that was slicked back, and the beard raised his hand and walked toward me. I narrowed my eyes at him and saw the guy with the crossbow looked a little undeceiving. I scoffed at that and he nodded. "I understand you don't know us but you can trust us. We won't do anything. I promise you that."

"I'm Veronica, but you can call me Ronnie. Trust? You want me to trust a bunch of strangers who come rob a family without looking into the tents first? You have some nerve buddy." I basically hissed at him. He knew it was true by the way he nodded understandingly. "I don't trust you, any of you. I don't even know you. Trust me, we've been threw so much shit that I can't even trust myself anymore. Please do my family a favor and get lost. Thank you, and goodbye."

"Please, Ronnie." I almost turned around when he stopped me. I groaned out loud at him. Doesn't he know what 'get lost' meant? I narrowed my eyes to him and he smiled at me kindly. "We have a prison- You can come live with us."

"What makes you think we want anything to do with you?" I questioned him. I was wondering why my parents didn't wake up from there sleep but I remembered that they were exhausted from the long drive and work. The others were looking at each other with a weird expression. "And what makes you think the others want me and my family to join your group? You didn't ask them how they felt about it."

"Well, I think I speak for most of the group that you seem like a good asset to become of this group." He nodded at me.

I rolled my eyes at him. An asset? I don't want to be someone's soldier. "I'm not some toy that you can use. I'm not a soldier or a warrior. I just try to survive like each one of you. I will say this one more time. Please leave or someone will get there leg chopped off."

"Okay, Okay. We'll leave but I'm Rick." He introduced himself to me and pointed to Mr. Sex God with the crossbow. "And that's Daryl. We're kind of the leaders, or directors of the group. If you change your mind, you and your family can find us north at the prison."

"I doubt it." I skeptically looked at everyone while they left our camp ground. They left me there by myself and I stood there looking at the empty space with my crossbow in hand. I knew I would've said yes if I wasn't going to get used to shoot and kill walkers. I didn't want to get used by them. We can make it on our own, I knew it.

I just didn't know how to tell my parents this information.


End file.
